parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Story 2 (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 17
Transcript *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory: Backfire): Woody, watch out! It's Hook! *(Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents: Mission Responsible) Screams with Eyes): (Screaming) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953)): You can't run away from me! You coward! *(Timmy Coward Clip): Coward? Me? *Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953)): Ha-ha-ha! You wouldn't dare fight old Hook man-to-man! You'd run away like a cowardly sparrow! *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents: A Mile in My Shoes): Nobody calls me a coward and lives! I'll fight you man-to-man, with one hand behind my back. *(Captain Hook Fight with Sword) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953)): You mean you won't run? *(Timmy Give Word Hook Clip): I give my word, Hook. *Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953)): Good, then let's have at it! *(Timmy Drops Clip): (Grunting) *(Jimmy Shocked Clip) *(Captain Hook Fight with Sword) *(Timmy Fight Sword Clip) *(Captain Hook Fight with Sword and Hits) *(Timmy Swing Clip) *(Timmy Falls Ground Clip) *(Captain Hook Seeing Shocked): (Gasps) *(Peter Pan Swing a Rope and Cut it by Sword) *(Captain Hook Holding with Sword) *(Timmy Fight Sword Clip) *(Captain Hook and Peter Pan on the top of ship, Tick-Tock the Crocodile in the water, Captain Hook hits Peter Pan's sword and grab it) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953)): Now! I will sell you *(Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents: The Switch Glitch) Shocked): In Japan! *Sparky (The Fairly OddParents: Finding Emo): Don't listen to him, Woody! You're still in danger to selling you! *(Timmy No Clip): No! *(Timmy Never Return Clip): I gave *(Captain Hook Holding a Sword, a skull flag): My word. *(Timmy Grabs Clip) *(Peter Pan Tying a Flag to Hook) *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents: Foul Balled): You're mine, Hook! *Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Hypno-Birthday To You): You tell him, Woody! *Alvin Seville (The Chipmunk Adventure): This is fantastic! *Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953)): You wouldn't do old Hook in now, would you, lad? *(Timmy Go Away Forever Clip): I'll go away forever. *Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953)): I'll do anything you say. *(Timmy If Your Clip): Well, all right. *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents: Pipe Down!): If ya say you're a codfish. *Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953)): (Gulps) I'm a codfish. *(Captain Hook seeing shocked a sword): Louder! *Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953)): I'm a codfish! *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants: Tea at the Treedome): Hurray, Woody! *(Timmy Free to Go Clip): All right, Hook. You're free to go. *(Captain Hook his Face so Funny): And never *(Timmy Never Return Clip): Return. *(Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents: Fairly OddBaby) Hits with Maces) *(Captain Hook Falling to Tick-Tock the Crocodile swallowed and a flag drops down a water) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953)): Smee! Smee! *(Tick-Tock the Crocodile Swallowed running away inside and crash Captain Hook run away from Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Hook holding a ringing clock, Hook throws a clock into Tick-Tock and gets swallowed, Hook swimming, Tick-Tock the Crocodile seeing, Hook swimming behind Tick-Tock) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953)): Smee! Smee! Smee! Smee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee! *Mr. Smee (Peter Pan (1953)): Captain! Captain! Captain! *Sparky (The Fairly OddParents: I Dream of Cosmo): Yay! *Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales: Duke and the Great Pie War): Hoo-hoo! Way a go, Woody! *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory: Streaky Clean): Our hero! *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents: Inspection Detection): Thanks, guys! *Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: You & Grumpy Young Men): Woody, listen. We're really sorry about that you're not coming with us lately. *Timmy Turner (The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour): Me too, Buzz. *SpongeBob SquarePants (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water): We're not done yet. Airplane will be fly out in the few minutes. *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe!): Rex's right. Come on, you guys! We have to get to the airport and fast! Clips/Years/Companies: *Dexter's Laboratory (Backfire & Streaky Clean; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) *The Fairly OddParents (Mission Responsible, Abra-Catastrophe!, A Mile in My Shoes, The Switch Glitch, Finding Emo, Fairly OddBaby, Foul Balled, Baby Face, Pipe Down!, I Dream of Cosmo & Inspection Detection; @2001 Nickelodeon) *Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Carl Wheezer: Boy Genius, Hypno-Birthday To You & Grumpy Young Men; @2002-2006 Nickelodeon) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! (@2006 Nickelodeon) *The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Bagdasarian Productions) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Tea at the Treedome; @1999 Nickelodeon) *VeggieTales (Duke and the Great Pie War; @1993 Big Idea) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (@2004 Nickelodeon) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (@2015 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts